Drax (Earth-11584)
History "One day I will find Thanos. And I will crush his skull in my bare hands. On that day, my wife and daughter will have been avenged. Then...and only then...shall I dance." '''Drax '''is an intergalactic bounty hunter and mass murderer hailing from the planet Sagittarius A. Like all Sagittarians, Drax had a complete lack of understanding of the nuance of language, and thus all metaphors went over his head (though if confronted with this fact, Drax would simply reply that nothing could go over his head, as his reflexes would let him catch it.) A caste-based society, Drax was sorted in the Hunter Caste on Sagittarius at an early age, and thus tasked with hunting for food for his village. At some point, he married a woman named Hovat and had a daughter named Komaria, and he often spoke lovingly of them on the rare occasions he thought of them. Unfortunately Drax's family would not last, as his homeworld was one of the many visited by the Mad Titan Thanos in his quest for the Infinity Stones and proving his love to the Personification of Death. As was his normal routine, Thanos ordered half the population of the planet be sacrificed to Death, which resulted in the death of Drax's wife and child. Drax swore revenge on the Mad Titan and attempted to track him down, but in his grief he went on a murdering spree throughout the cosmos until he was eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps and sentenced to time on the asteroid prison known as the Kyln. Drax spent an indeterminate amount of time on the Kyln, stewing over the fact that his goal of finding and capturing Thanos appeared out of his grasp for the time being. However, fate intervened when Gamora, the adopted daughter of Thanos, was also sent to the same prison. Drax made it clear to other inmates that he intended to kill Gamora as a substitute for killing Thanos (for the time being). On the night he attempted this, though, he was approached by Peter Quill, Rocket and Groot, who asked him to hold off on his vendetta long enough for them to escape and make a huge score. Drax was not interested in the money, but he was satiated by being told that this was an object Thanos wanted, and that not getting it would hurt him (though the figurative nature of this needed to be explained to him several times.) Drax then agreed to help them escape, planning on finding a way to kill Thanos later. The five made their escape via destroying the gravity generator in the prison, making their way to the Spaceport Knowhere shortly thereafter. At a bar, Drax and Rocket got into a fight over their respective backstories, causing Gamora to be forced to break it up before fists were thrown. Drax ran off, drunk, and despondent about not finding Thanos here. He found a radio station though, and used it to contact the Space Pirate Maelstrom, thinking that would bring Thanos out of hiding. When Maelstrom arrived, Drax attempted to attack him, only to be outmatched in wits by the other daughter of Thanos, Nebula, and nearly die in the process. Drax was revived by Groot and Rocket, after Quill and Gamora had been captured by the Ravagers and Maelstrom had stolen the Power Stone. Dejected that his chance at vengeance was seemingly lost, Drax was eventually inspired by Groot to join he and Rocket in rescuing their friends and potentially going after the Power Stone again. Drax handled a massive gun that Rocket had built, threatening to blow up the Ravagers ship, though Quill quickly talked them down from the stand-off. After the explanation of the plan to recapture the stone from the space pirate, Drax claimed that he was more than willing to die honorably with friends and see his wife and daughter again. During the Battle of Xandar, Drax was part of the team with Quill and Groot who fought their way onto the Dark Aster, eventually joined by Rocket near the bridge. During this assault, Drax fought with the Kree mercenary Korath, and promptly killed him savagely. Unfortunately the Guardians were nearly destroyed by Maelstrom and the Power Stone, saved only by Rhomann Dey crashing his ship into the Dark Aster's bridge and by Groot's self-sacrifice. On the planet's surface, Drax joined with Quill in sharing the strain of the Power Stone long enough to destroy Maelstrom, before sealing it away in another protective Orb. After the Battle, with his criminal record cleared, Drax rejoined the Guardians, restating his purpose of killing Thanos for revenge. Several months later Drax found himself on the run with the rest of the Guardians, chased down by Yondu and his clan of Ravagers. After briefly eluding capture, the crew make their way to Earth, seeking a safe place to wait out the bounty on their heads and to repair the ship to make their way back to Xandar. Unfortunately they are caught in a gravity well on the opposite end of the Terran sun, resulting in them landing roughly on a satellite planet called Counter-Earth. Drax joined with Quill and Gamora in exploring the planet, finding it populated by human-animal hybrids called New Men (which Drax was tempted in hunting, given his background as a hunter on his homeworld.) Eventually the trio were taken to the tower of the High Evolutionary and told of the backstory of Counter-Earth. While there, Drax met with the head of the Evolutionary's personal security force, the Knights of Wundagore, a human-ram hybrid by the name of Cana Denis. He learned of their backstory and the control the Evolutionary maintained over all his experiments, and then criticized the Evolutionary's "lack of personal honor." Shortly thereafter Rocket is captured by Nebula, working for the Evolutionary, who also subdued Quill and Gamora, leaving Drax and Groot alone to try and rescue them. While planning their assault, Drax is found by Yondu and the Ravagers waiting for him, and he managed to convince them to help save the Guardians, not knowing that the Bounty on them had been canceled by the Nova Corps. Drax and the Ravagers storm the castle, Groot inadvertently releasing the lifeform Adam Warlock from his cocoon prematurely. When the Evolutionary sets the planet to destroy itself in response to his ultimate experiment's failures, he attempts to flee. Drax tries to confront him, but quickly realizes the more important task of getting off the planet. Drax defends Quill as the Evolutionary tries to take him, and they are all saved by Adam Warlock as he confronts his maker, along with help from the Ravagers. In the aftermath, Drax wished Warlock well and departed with the Guardians. His quest for vengeance would come to completion when he joined the Guardians in aiding an Asgardian ship fleeing from Nebula in the aftermath of Thanos' destruction of that world. After defeating Nebula, he joined with the Guardians, Nebula, Heimdall and Valkyrie in traveling to Knowhere in an effort to secure the Reality Stone and protect it from Thanos. There, he also met Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel. The effort to stop Thanos in Knowhere failed, and Drax joined with his teammates and Danvers in returning to Earth and making their final stand against the Mad Titan there, repelling the Chitauri invasion and eventually facing down with Thanos himself on an orbital platform. Despite Thanos being equipped with the Infinity Gauntlet, Drax eventually helped kill the Mad Titan, stabbing him with his ceremonial hunting knives and watching as Adam Warlock snapped him out of existence. He then departed once again with his teammates and the Koberian Beta Ray Bill, having avenged the death of his beloved wife and daughter. It is said that, shortly thereafter that Drax danced for the first time, to no one's enjoyment. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Drax was killed along with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy in the fight with Thanos. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength and Durabiliy: Like all members of his race, Drax possesses strength and durability far beyond that of a normal human being. Drax's strength was more than a match for Nebula when they fought in the skirmish on Knowhere (though Drax was defeated by Nebula's craftier tactics) and Drax was able to fight the Kree warrior Korath and kill him with relative ease. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Sagittarians possess a native healing factor that allows their cells to regenerate at a faster rate than many other species. * Dual Knives: Drax has been shown to be highly skilled with knife fighting, in particular a pair of Sagittarian Hunting Knives that are his primary weapon. Weaknesses Sagittarians are known for their bluntness and complete inability to understand the nuance of language. As such, metaphors and symbolism are utterly wasted on Drax, as he will take most things literally. He is also prone to highly violent outbursts, despite his more introspective moments. Film Details Drax the Destroyer appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Dave Bautista. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters